Rec Room Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Community How to- Rec Royale (ALPHA)|Rec Royale launch: June 7|link=Rec Royale|linktext=(video tutorial) Creator's Spotlight MoodyMarlo|Creator's Spotlight Ep. 1|link=File:Creator's Spotlight MoodyMarlo|linktext=(video) Happytrees25.png|Creators Contest Winners|link=https://www.againstgrav.com/contest|linktext=(external link) Tested Indoor Skydiving with Virtual Reality!|Rec Royale on Projections|link=https://youtu.be/s8hP2-f_66Q?t=9m11s|linktext=(external link) Rec Room is a social VR game created by developer Against Gravity and distributed freely for the Oculus Rift, HTC Vive, Playstation VR, and Windows Mixed Reality Headsets (using a free utility). Rec Room contains a wide variety of games for people to play while interacting in a virtual space, providing one of the best VR experiences currently available. The most recent major update is the "Rec Royale" edition. If you just started playing Rec Room, the page about [[Basic Controls|'Basic Controls']] has a lot of useful information for you. Rec royale teaser.jpg| |link=Rec Royale Lasertag lobby.jpg| |link=Laser Tag 20170424181200 1.jpg| |link=Paintball 20170423173615 1.jpg| |link=3D Charades Snapshot - 1.png| |link=Quest for the Golden Trophy Jumbotron.jpg| |link=The Rise of Jumbotron Maxresdefault.jpg| |link=The Curse of the Crimson Cauldron O7BRjasao0Cm5fLhD8hOdg.jpg| |link=Isle of Lost Skulls 20170423174143 1.jpg| |link=Dodgeball 20170424180724 1.jpg| |link=Disc Golf 20170423174518 1.jpg| |link=Paddleball 20170423175035 1.jpg| |link=Soccer Featuredrooms.jpg| |link=Custom Rooms 20170423165151 1.jpg| |link=Dorm Room 20170425004828 1.jpg| |link=Rec Center 20170424181742 1.jpg| |link=Category:Locations 20171205 205228.png| |link=Cosmetic Sets 20180123 174340 (2).png| |link=Hair IpjT0SIPUEuFbbJgg2JifQ.jpg| |link=Hats OtsprwuPEW70kb2OqrO0g.jpg| |link=Accessories LJdUPmRo9k6lk6qOTLcpeA.jpg| |link=Shirts PtVL69DHGECu1hzvC27bgg.jpg| |link=Dresses HI4yXN0WqEioPcyisqGTcg.jpg| |link=Gloves Paintball_Pistol_Plaid.png| |link=Item Skins PSMove.jpg| |link=Basic Controls 20170608164040 1.jpg| |link=Watch Menu Maker Pen Basic mode.jpg| |link=Maker Pen Sandbox.jpg| |link=Category:Tools Calendar-308517 640.png| |link=Category:Events Glittertea.jpg| |link=Category:User Groups Tower.jpg| |link=Category:Player-Created Games Its_a_small_world.jpg| |link=Category:Miscellaneous Included Rec Royale in the gallery menu (and all quests to have 12 icons). The page about Consumables and a few other stubs have been substantially expanded. New page Radio because it is an interactive tool with its own user interface. Some changes to the "Tools" menu, which is now sorted from more basic to more advanced systems. The pages about cosmetic items (Hair, Hats, Accessories, Shirts, Dresses, Gloves) now include not only the number of stars for each item but also most store prices and required levels. HB L. has added info about rarity (number of stars) for most of the cosmetic items. Stub pages for Consumables and Sampler. Updated Circuits and Circuit Diagrams pages. New pages Free-for-All Shooter and TowerDefense. Paintball page now includes info on customization. New pages Holotars, Pirate Set, and Maker Room. Page Gift Boxes renamed to Packages. Page Shield Soccer renamed to Soccer. New Peak Vertical WAM Rank: 966. Want to contribute to the wiki? . All content related to Rec Room is property of the developer: Against Gravity 1024px-Steam icon logo.svg.png|link=http://store.steampowered.com/app/471710/Rec_Room/ Oculus_VR.png|link=https://www.oculus.com/experiences/rift/1257029974329451/ 500px-PlayStation logo.svg.png|link=https://www.playstation.com/en-us/games/rec-room-ps4/ Smicon reddit.png|link=https://www.reddit.com/r/RecRoom/ Latest.png|link=https://discord.gg/recroom Smicon twitter.png|link=https://twitter.com/againstgrav 3 black dots icon.png|link=External Links See all Upcoming Events. Featured Event: Rec Room Q&A "Rec Royale" Edition '''(watch live on twitch), hosted by the Rec Room Devs on June 8, 2018 at 3 pm PDT (in June 8 2018 15:00:00 PDT) '''Featured Event: Rec Room Q&A "Rec Royale Alpha" Edition: watch on twitch If you are hosting an event, add it here. If you could, how much real money would you be willing to spend for 1000 tokens? I will never, ever buy tokens for real money! 1 US dollar 2 US dollars 5 US dollars 10 US dollars 20 US dollars Switch to mobile version. Category:Browse